


Double Arts

by Littlestartopaz (TopazledHannah)



Series: IzuOcha Week 2017 [2]
Category: Double Arts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Double Arts AU, Gen, IzuOcha Week 2017, They're like 16, cause going off on an adventure any younger is kinda dumb, mha characters in Double Arts universe, or 18, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazledHannah/pseuds/Littlestartopaz
Summary: 700 years ago, a disease swept through the world unchecked, killing billions. In it's wake, the Organization of the Sisters emerged. Seemingly at random, some young girls showed a resistance to the newly named Troi. Further, they had the ability to suppress the symptoms in others.Izuku is just a kid in a small town, so remote they don't really have issues with Troi. He's helping prepare for the annual festival when he meets his first Sister, and saves her life. Their meeting triggers events that will change their lives forever. And just possibly, change the world too.





	Double Arts

**Author's Note:**

> IzuOcha week 2017 Day 2 Prompt: Tag Team  
> Any recognizable dialog belongs to Kaoshi Komi.

It’s a quiet summer evening in his quiet village when Izuku’s world goes sideways.

Izuku had been asked to help create a billboard for the upcoming festival, and so he spent his free time the past few days painting. Finally, the time comes for him to pack up for the day. He stretches, and almost misses the figure in pure white robes collapse to their knees in the alley. 

Before he fully registers moving he’s already off of his perch and is halfway to the stranger. He sees them fall, unable to stay upright any longer. Their - her - hood falls down and her head lands in his outstretched hand. Her brown hair is soft, skin unnaturally pale and sweaty, eyes closed, and face still scrunched up in pain. She can’t be much older than he is. What could have caused this? Was she okay? He pat her cheek trying to rouse her.

The moment passes and her brown eyes flutter open. Her eyes flash with emotion, but Izuku thinks he sees confusion and panic before she jerks away.

“Don’t! You can’t touch me! Are you okay? Do you feel any diff-renk?!” She cuts off with a pained grunt and curls inward, clutching her chest.

“Hey!” Izuku gets no response. “Hey, are you okay?” He grabs her hand and her pained expression disappears, replaced with pure bewilderment . She looks and her hand briefly, then at Izuku. Suddenly she seems to understand and clasps his hand between hers.

“You have to come with me!” She gushes. “I think you might be the person the Sisters have been looking for!”

Izuku’s brain freezes. He was what now? He lets out a quiet “Eh?” before he is dragged off.

“What's your name?”

“Mi-midoriya Izuku!”

“I’m Ochako!”

There wasn't a whole lot known about the Sisters. It was an organization comprised of mostly teen girls and young women who traveled the nation treating the mysterious disease Troi, and the warriors who occasionally escorted them. The Sisters were usually ostracized, though Izuku couldn't understand why. They were helping people, why would they garner hate? Troi itself wasn't something Izuku knew much about; he lived in a remote area that had somehow remained mostly untouched by the plague.

They quickly reached a public phone and Ochako hastily punched in a number. “Code 4003, this is Sister Ochako. Please connect me to Kayama Nemuri at the main church.”

_ “Code acknowledged. Please hold.” _

“Uhm, Ochako-san? I don't… what are you talking about? Me being the one the Sisters have been looking for?”

“I'll explain later, I promise.” Ochako gives him what's supposed to be a reassuring smile, but it does little to settle the nerves crawling through him. “Thank you for coming with me, by the way. I don't think you can understand what this means.”

“No problem, I think.”

_ “Hello? Sister Ochako? It’s Nemuri, what do you have to report?” _

“I found them! I found someone immune to Troi!” Ochako happily gushed out their encounter. The line goes quiet as Nemuri mulls over this new information.

“Uhm, Excuse me, Kayama-san? Can you explain what you guys are talking about?” Izuku asks. He’d really like someone to explain to him what all this meant.

_ “Izuku, is it? To us Sisters, the Troi seizures are nothing more than our “lifespan” itself. Once the poison from Troi reaches a level our bodies can’t handle, we go into convulsions. I’m surprised and thankful you managed to stop Ochako’s. If you hadn’t, she would have died. No one has been able to stop the seizures before.” _    


Izuku gulps and glances at Ochako, that couldn’t be correct, right? But she nods with a sad smile. Izuku almost misses Nemuri’s next words.  _ “If you were to become separated, then it’s likely the seizures would return.” _

“But, there’s nothing you can do?” There had to be something. Sisters treated Troi, why did they die to it?

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve been preparing for this day for my whole life, so I knew it was only a matter of time. But because of this situation, I was able to find you! And as a Sister, there is no greater joy than that.” Ochako smiled as she spoke, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Izuku wanted to comfort her, tell her everything would turn out okay, but Nemuri cut in at that moment.

_ “You’re both still holding hands, right? It seems as long as you’re holding hands, the symptoms have stopped and aren’t progressing any further, right Ochako?” _

“Yes…”

_ “Mmm~! Then the answer is simple! Just keep holding hands forever! Whether eating, sleeping, or bathing, don’t let go of each other.” _ Izuku and Ochako both break into objections in unison, but Nemuri plows on.  _ “For some reason, holding his hand has stopped your convulsions Ochako. You can continue living as long as you’re touching him. Isn’t that great?!” _

“No! Er, yes. But no! We’re a guy and a girl! We can’t just… bathe… together.” Ochako grows quiet as it really hits them. Izuku’s face explodes into a blush and he tries to hide the sputtering mess he’s become behind his free arm. Next to him, Ochako is equally red and looks like she wants to melt into her robes.

_ “Ah, how wonderful, it makes me excited~! But in all seriousness? Ochako, listen to me. Your mission has changed. You both need to get to our headquarters, the main cathedral, as soon as possible. Izuku-kun, I’m sorry but I need you to follow this order. It is no exaggeration to say your body can save the world from Troi, but the equipment to discover that is only here, at the main cathedral. We will support you any way we can, and send backup immediately. Help us save the world, together.” _

“Isn't that an exaggeration? It's not like the whole world suffers from Troi, right?” Izuku asks. It's a good distraction from his embarrassment.

“No, that's accurate.” Ochako answers. “Troi has claimed over 1 billion lives since its discovery over 700 years ago. When it would run rampant in a country, around 2/3rds of the population would die. The Order of the Sisters was founded to spread information about Troi and help those afflicted. Through our efforts, the disease has mostly stagnated, but there are still cases here and there. You would be saving everybody, Midoriya-kun.”

_ “One last thing. Ochako, you already know about this.”  _ Movement behind them distracts them from Nemuri. A man, clad in black with a crazed smile raises a long and thin weapon against them.

_ “Be on the lookout for Gazelle Assassins. They’ll be hunting you extra hard if they hear about Izuku.” _

In a single moment the assassin swings and Ochako tackles Izuku out of the way, and only the wall above the public phone is harmed. 

“Midoriya-kun! Run!” Ochako tugs Izuku away, running in a random direction. As they flee, Izuku hears Nemuri once more.

_ “Don't tell me one is there right now?!” _

Ochako dragged them away, running blindly in panic. Izuku glances over his shoulder and doesn't see their pursuer. He tugs her into an old storage shed and they hunker down for a breather.

“We should have a moment here.” Izuku says. “Was that a Gazelle Assassin? He looked like he was after you. Ah! Are you okay? He didn't get you, did he?”

“No, I'm fine.” Ochako waves off his concern. “Gazelle is the name of their organization, but we only know two things about them. For some reason, they hunt Sisters, and they're all skilled fighters.” She can’t bring herself to look at him, instead playing with the ties to her hood. Her hand in his is sweaty and shaky, Izuku gives it a comforting squeeze.

“We’re trained in self defense a little. But when it comes to the Gazelle? Our best option is to run. Running is the only real advantage we have on them. But they’re persistent, and don’t really like to give up on their targets.”

“There has to be something we can do other than run though.” He couldn’t just let it end here.

“About that, I think I’ve got an answer.” Ochako stands and Izuku feels her hand pull from his. “I’ll act as bait.”

“What?! No! You heard Kayama-san, you’ll die!” Izuku makes to take her hand back when she shouts.

“Don’t touch me! Ngh!” Once again, she doubles over as the seizures come back. “He’s… only after me right now. I think the Gazelles are after us because we can treat Troi. Only Sisters have the ability to transfer the disease to themself. So if you’re the cure to this disease.. What do you think they’ll do?” She takes a shaky breath before continuing.

“You’ll become an even bigger target! This could be your best chance to escape! If we stay together, I can’t protect you!” Ochako looks at him, imploring him to understand. But Izuku can begin to see the wall through her, and her robe behind her hands.

“O-ochako-san. You’re… why are you transparent?”

“I’m sorry, this must be the first time you’ve seen it. Maybe you’re more familiar with the official name for Troi, Vanishing Disease. Once Troi reaches its peak, the body goes into seizure, and then the person gradually becomes transparent like glass. In the end all that’s left are the person’s clothes.

“I’ve watched too many people vanish just like that. I’ve seen too many people suffer from this accursed disease. That’s why my dream is to wipe it off the planet. Even before I became a Sister this has been my dream. That’s why you have to live, Midoriya-san. Please, run and live!” Her voice is thick with emotion as she begs him to flee. But for Izuku, there has only been one path since the phone call. He reaches out and takes her hand. Ochako pops back into being solid.

“I can't accept that. You want to see a world without Troi right?” Izuku waits for Ochako to nod, then continues. “Then you have to live too! Earlier, we didn't have a plan. But we can survive together. So hold my hand, and we’ll make a world without Troi, together!”

Ochako stares at Izuku, simply not believing what she's hearing. Could she risk it? Risk him, to save herself? Would he let her? The determined look in his eyes is inspiring. If he thinks it's worth the gamble, she would try too. She wraps her hand around his.

“Let’s do this, Izuku-kun.”

A little while later they appear before the Gazelle, armed with the bare bones of a plan and emboldened by each other.

“Hmmn? What's this?” the Gazelle taunts. “A cute little couple coming to challenge me? You must be ready to die or something.”

In a second he’s there and Izuku barely has enough time to tug Ochako away from the opening slash. The assassin isn't deterred, following up with a quick succession of slashes with his weapon. Izuku and Ochako work in tandem, ducking and weaving through the attacks and each other, occasionally pulling to help the other evade.

_ Judging by the way he attacked us initially, he doesn't see us as a threat. So we just have to take him down when his guard is lowered! The first step is to evade him while holding hands. _

It doesn't take long for the assassin to catch on and make his move.

“He’s going for our hands!” Izuku declares.

_ Let’s say, an experienced fighter sees us holding hands in a fight. That's an obvious weakness right? If we emphasise it he can use it as bait. _

A greedy smirk creeped onto his face as he slashed directly at their hands.

_ And in that moment he goes for it... _

They let go. The assassin tumbles as his momentum carries him forward. Izuku and Ochako touch hands behind him and land a double punch to his side. They spin as one into a double uppercut. They take a step back and land a final double high kick on his face, knocking him out.

Ochako lets out a shaky breath. “I can't believe that worked.”

“Ah, yea!” A blush creeps onto Izuku’s face and he rubs the back of his hair. “We should tie him up, before he gets up.”

It doesn't take long for them to find some rope, although binding him does take a little bit of coordination. As they leave him to find an officer, Ochako turns to face Izuku.

“So… What now?”

“W-well. I thought we should rest at my mom’s. Get things sorted before we head out.”

“You mean…?” Ochako sounds so hopeful.

“I did promise, didn't I?” Izuku says with a smile. Ochako tackles him into an awkward hug.

It was the close of a quiet summer evening when Izuku's world went sideways, but he can't bring himself to be mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Double Arts is one of my favorite short series. I'm genuinely upset that it got cut before it could finish. So when I saw the prompt I just HAD to do a crossover. Izuku's lines were kinda tricky. Ochako is kinda similar to Elraine, but Izuku isn't at all like Kiri.


End file.
